1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus, a method of controlling the liquid ejection apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As a liquid ejection apparatus forming an image on a recording medium, an image formation apparatus having an inkjet printing unit which ejects ink onto sheets has been known. This inkjet printing unit includes a sheet feeding roller pair for feeding sheets and an inkjet record head for ejecting ink through nozzles. When jamming occurs in the inkjet printing unit, a recovery action of the inkjet record head is carried out after resolving the jamming, because particles of the sheet, ink or the like is adhered to the inkjet record head and subsequent image formation may be adversely affected.